onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snagov
Welcome Snagov Diamond Dogs Laffitte looks nothing like the Diamond Dogs, he does not have a wild red hair and David Bowie does not have a sunken eyes and a pale skin and he does not wear like what Laffitte wears so please stop Joekido (talk) 04:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC) In the off-case other people want to argue this, I will post the same response here: Are you literally an idiot? "DIAMOND DOGS" Is the name of the ALBUM. The look that not only *I* am referring to, many others see it, those not stupid, know that the look specifically comes from is the music video, "Rebel Rebel" ON the album, "DIAMOND DOGS." Do you want me to put, "Oda got his appearance from David Bowie's single 'Rebel Rebel' From his 1973 album, "DIAMOND DOGS"?" Do your research. Snagov (talk) 04:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Edit warring is against the rules here. If you're intent on adding it, go to the talk page and convince people why it should be added. And don't be rude, that won't help your position at all. 04:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Bring in the source to prove the point, not calling me an idiot but since I get insulted for many years, I don't care anymore. Also your the one that put it as Diamond Dogs and not Rebel Rebel Joekido (talk) 04:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, Kaido. I'm really trying not to be rude here as I'm usually very mild and docile. But this is ridiculous. Laffitte has been known for years and it has also been discussed for the same amount of time by those in-the-know that Oda, like his other characters who have celebrity based looks, based Laffitte's appearance on David Bowie in 1973. Laffitte doesn't have to be wearing red etc. It's just .. Very irritating that there are those out there that didn't and don't bother to find these things out. Snagov (talk) 04:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC) But why don't you bring the source here? Joekido (talk) 04:48, December 30, 2015 (UTC) And Joe, I'm really sorry for calling you an idiot in my spike of vexation over this, don't take it to heart. Yes, how ever, I will ''gladly ''submit evidence to end this ridiculous tirade. I won't post any screenshots until I take them, but what I can add is the music video in question itself. As you can see the style of dress, the physical appearance in size body size they share, the hair more so in the back. The only things mainly out of place here is the eye patch which I am not including, and the colors, but those are irrelevant.Snagov (talk) 04:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) No videos allowed, and your trivia counts as unnecessary junk trivia anyways that borders on speculations. 05:07, December 30, 2015 (UTC) You're joking, right, Yata? I am asked to remain civil, and I'm still getting shit kicked in my face. "videos aren't allowed" You sound like you're attempting to throw my evidence out of court for any reason. Fine, just use your cheeto stained fingers on your greasy keyboard and tyyype in the video and title on YouTube and just for your leisure, it's the first thing that pops up in the search bar. Then guess what? Click it. And aren't speculations part of what runs wikia's, any way? Even then there are speculations that have strong evidence, and this is one of them. I don't recall Oda having an hour long documentary where he states who all of his characters are based on. Okay? Snagov (talk) 05:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "and it has also been discussed for the same amount of time by those in-the-know that Oda, like his other characters who have celebrity based looks, based Laffitte's appearance on David Bowie in 1973." "I don't recall Oda having an hour long documentary where he states who all of his characters are based on. Okay?" That's a contradiction. SeaTerror (talk) 05:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, blech. I see it, now. Well I'm sure you knew what I meant, I've been having a two hour long headache and arguing with children likely half my age doesn't help when clearly none of them can grasp and know what I am trying to say here. Also being natively Russian doesn't help with my superb English speaking. Snagov (talk) 05:51, December 30, 2015 (UTC)